More Than They Realized
by ThoughtfulTikal
Summary: Rouge had just listened to one of Sonic's very first adventures in the mystical Green Hill Zone, where the hero learned Dr. Robotnik was capturing his friends and turning them into cyborg machines, It just so happened that Sonic obtained all of the Chaos Emeralds except for one because entered the Special Zone Realm as well and took possession of it.


"That was you who had the last Chaos Emerald? Heh heh, who would've knew?"

"You've heard my motto before. All the world's jewels will be mine and no one can stop me!" smirked the fabulous Rouge The Bat.

"Yeah, I remember," responded Sonic.

Rouge and him sat on one of the many tree branches inside the exotic Frog Forest. Rouge had just listened to one of Sonic's very first adventures in the mystical Green Hill Zone, where the hero learned Dr. Robotnik was capturing his friends and turning them into cyborg machines, It just so happened that Sonic obtained all of the Chaos Emeralds except for one because Rouge entered the Special Zone Realm as well and took possession of it. And so the six emeralds that the hedgehog had weren't enough to transform him into Super Sonic; they scattered into opposing directions after being reunited, leaving Sonic perplexed altogether.

"At the time I thought there were only six Chaos Emeralds in the entire universe. But they didn't react when I summoned them. When I met Tails he explained how there was one more out there. But I wouldn't expect less from you," Sonic grinned at Rouge toothily.

"I knew you were on the search for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah?"

"When you're in the middle of treasure hunting and you hear about a blue hedgehog who they call the Fastest Thing Alive, you get interested and stop what you're doing to investigate."

"Sounds like I had a stalker and didn't even know it."

"If that's what you wanna call it," Rouge smiled seductively, "This stalker saw a handsome hedgehog and decided she would do whatever it took to make him hers, even if it meant stealing the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well I liked that approach," Sonic smirked.

Soon Sonic and Rouge's conversation grew silent. Not many people had stopped and taken the time to notice it, but Frog Forest was a very calm, serene region. Rouge and Sonic had chosen this spot to have their date for that same reason, for on a daily basis they were surrounded by their friends or preoccupied with stopping Dr. Robotnik.

"I liked what became of it," Rouge said back.

She stared at Sonic with her gorgeous, crystal blue eyes. That charming pair of eyes inherited by her mother left Sonic staring back at her. He was hypnotized but not against the feeling.

They could feel each others' arms beginning to caress and rub each other, their lips met and brought out feelings that flared with passion.

Sonic remembered the occasions where he bumped into Rouge and had to retrieve a Chaos Emerald from her. During each time, when Sonic had the jewel back in his hands, she would declare before taking off, "I'll be back for my emerald later."

The treasure hunter knew she would have the hero's heart sooner or later.

Sonic wasn't romantic; he never dated or became committed to anyone. But this new life with Knuckles's rival... he let it happen; it all happened so fast, quicker than himself even as he was the world's fastest hedgehog.

Sometimes Rouge thought back to the root of their love too; it began about half a year ago. She had finally achieved her dream of making all the world's jewels hers.  
At first it brought so much pride to finally have accomplished such a feat... but something about her collection seemed incomplete.

A close friend of Rouge's was sure they knew the reason for this, but Rouge was stubborn. She didn't listen, and while that emptiness inside her still lingered she spent her time flirting with Sonic to toy with Amy's emotions.

It was the last time Amy would put up with this bat's games; she criticized Rouge for her new lifestyle and urged Sonic not to associate himself with her anymore.

But who was the pink hedgehog kidding? Rouge had been all Sonic could think about when he got home that night. And so in hopes of cheering the bat up, he gifted her with a cheap replica of a blue emerald... however only worsened the situation and witnessed Rouge take off in genuine tears.

Not until the next morning did he show up at her apartment door with a prepared apology, convincing her that he only meant well and wasn't trying to make her feel cheated.  
Rouge forgave Sonic, since the thief obviously noticed the jewel in his hand and learned that she hadn't perfected her jewel collection like she thought she had.

There had been so much excitement and victory in her voice that day, but that was when she realized... the big, blue jewel she really wanted wasn't the one Sonic had given her.  
Instead it was him, the big blue, jewel of a hedgehog.

These memories flooded the lovers' minds, drawing their heated make out session to a close.

Rouge pulled back and looked into those playful, green eyes that belonged to her Blue Boy. "I wasn't sure, but starting an adventure with you was more exciting then I expected."

"I told ya' you' would have fun. Nothing's fun until you have someone to share it with."

Sonic took both of Rouge's hands into his and squeezed them gently. Ever since Rouge started to have Sonic in her life more, the jewel thief was happier. She'd seen places with Sonic that she never knew existed. They discovered gorgeous scenery that people back in their hometown, Station Square, would love to visit and explore for themselves.

"Where do you think the wind will take us to next?"

Sonic looked out to the far horizon ahead. The sun was shining and the sky was clear, perfect blue. "Honestly, I can't say. But where ever it takes us, I'm sure new adventures and new friends will be waiting for us!"

Rouge was verily certain of the vision Sonic just foretold. "Yeah... there's no doubt about that."


End file.
